Beneath a Moonless Sky
by ladyofEomer
Summary: Christine goes to visit Erik one last time before she marries Raoul. My version of how things should have gone beneath a moonless sky. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I adore Erik more than any other person in the entire world. I would marry him in a blink of an eye. Looks don't matter to me. It's what is in his heart I love. Not to mention he is the bloody Angel of Music! This is what I think happened the night beneath a moonless sky when Christine went to go tell the Phantom she loved him. Enjoy!**

My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Phantom's lair as I scoured for any possible sign of his presence. I wasn't sure if he would still be here but I had to try. I had to see him. Something within me said that I shouldn't have come. Especially when I was to be married to Raoul the very next day but how could I deny my angel of music? I could not, especially when I felt him yearning for me. The bond we shared went beyond the earthly ones known to man. Was it heavenly? Or was it… something else? Which, I did not know. This I did however, I loved him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I loved him more than any song, any mortal being, more than my own undeserving self. His outcast state was nothing more than blind men seeing a nonexistent evil. My Erik's face was nothing worth cowering from. Beauty lies underneath if you only wish to see it.

My devotion to him grew stronger with every passing minute I spent scrutinizing my surroundings hoping, praying, I would find him. The sun had already set and the only means of light I had was a single candelabra I had found at the entrance to his domain.

The way was dark and damp and I cursed it for attempting to stifle the beauty of my beloved. I tripped over a loose stone causing me to stumble and nearly fall. My senses were aroused and that was when I heard it. Music. His music.

The alluring sound only needed a moment to intoxicate my system like it had done so well before. I now found myself frantically running in pursuit of the maestro behind the masterpiece, leaving no door unopened and no stone unturned. It was imperative that I found him. He had to know.

One tunnel after another left me as destitute as when I first began. Oh Erik where are you? Then out of nowhere my soul was lifted and something within me spoke as clear as you or I.

"Follow my music." It was his voice, the voice of angels on high sweetly serenading me. All anxiousness left and I moved as if in a trance adhering to his call. A new light shone subtly alighting my path to him. Minutes seemed like hours while we were parted and my heart felt the brunt of it all. And just like that, as if the curtain lifted on the stage of passion, my dear one was in sight sitting alone playing the symphonic sounds that pounded within my chest.

I could not help but to stare unmoving at him. His back was to me while he worked on his intense illustration. Even that picture was enough to send my heart into uncontrollable spasms. His fingers danced across the piano while he murmured lyrics to the unrecognized music he created. I had to see his face. I had to know he was yet real.

"Angel?" I whispered not being able to manage more. Suddenly the music was cut and his form was no longer bent as if to get closer to the sound but upright and proud. His head did not move for a moment while nothing but the sound of my own hear beating could be heard.

"Il mio scopo." Erik breathed out and it was as if the weight of the world was released from him. He turned slowly towards me carefully raising his visibly hurt eyes on my face. The connection we shared again took form within the both of us and there was no turning back now. Quickly and silently he arose from his piano and faced me completely. Time was frozen in place forever more now that we were together in this moment. He closed the distance between us with ease and the light wind blew the fabric of his white shirt and untied cravat but I barely even noticed being too concentrated on his mask shrouded face. The glint of the water made his features sparkle as if by magic. Our eyes never wavered from the others even now when we were mere inches apart. I could feel the warmth of his skin and longed to be held tightly in his embrace. Marrying Raoul wasn't what I wanted. Erik was what I wanted but my chance was gone. I had to tell him goodbye but now that we stood here so close, in the dark of the night another feeling grew. One that I hadn't felt before. My only wish, my only desire was for him to take me to his world, a world of love and impassioned harmonies. A place where he and I, master and servent, angel and mortal could spend the rest of eternity together and forget the lifeless pasts we had known. Before I knew exactly what I was doing I opened my mouth to speak.

"I am home my angel." I murmured afraid to speak louder thinking such a dream would shatter and die. The low glow of helpless sadness disappeared from his eyes and replaced with unbridled admiration.

"Then take my hand, and I will show you true beauty." His voice was as lyrical as any instrument known to man and his hand outstretched waiting for mine. My mind was made and the dice were cast. I took his hand in mine prepared for whatever he asked of me. As skin touched skin a new flame was started within, a flame of desire, one that would not be put out. And nothing mattered then except for Erik and I. To have and to hold if but for one night. Beneath a moonless sky…

**A/N: Just so you all know 'il mio scopo' means "my purpose" If you were wondering. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I awoke the next morning feeling sore but complete. Never in my entire life had my senses been so awakened by anything. The feel of Erik's warmth so close to my body, to my soul was incomparable. My eyes slowly opened slowly but the memory of the night before lifted my spirits and filled me with an untamed fire.

"Angel?" I whispered looking around almost panicked. Where was he? Did he leave me? Fear took over and I flung the covers off of me and pulled my bodice back over my head. He couldn't be gone. Why would he leave? Did nothing of last night's events make him want to stay? My bare feet touched the cold damp floor but I was still warmed by the emotion I felt and the need to find my love. I pushed through the curtain that lined the bed and my eyes adjusted to the light. Candles were everywhere and my mind flashed to the night before when I could see nothing. I smiled quickly to myself knowing that Erik was the one responsible for this. He was the reason I was here. My entire world revolved around him and I saw that now. Everything about him I loved. I didn't care that he was scarred if anything I loved him more for it. No man, not even Raoul touched my soul and loved me like he did. I had made mistakes in my past and I was determined to do whatever necessary to fix them. My mind was made and never again would I leave my beloved Erik. No man, not even God could tear me from him. Surely he could see from the baring of my love in the dark of the night that I was his. And yet I find myself looking in despair unable to see the light of my world. Where was he?

"Erik?" I asked a little louder looking from left to right and back again. My heart raced faster as my hope to see him started to falter.

"Why would you leave me?" I called out exasperated and dropping to my knees not caring about the dampness of the dirt beneath me. Erik was gone. But why? I felt the sting of tears begin to form behind my eyes and they were about to let loose when I heard the sweet sound my Erik's voice behind me.

"I would never leave you Christine." He whispered gently and my head shot up to look at him. He was here!

"Oh Erik!" I exclaimed and my heart flew as high as heaven at the sound of his voice. Jumping to my feet I reaching for him, but before I could touch him I could see the sadness in his eyes as his head lowered in shame. My heart fell yet again and instead of running into his arms like I had wanted my arms wrapped around him in comfort.

"What is wrong?" I asked worriedly sitting down and bringing him beside me. I knew he was crying, I could hear the short breaths he took. I rested his head against my chest and held him closely kissing his head quietly.

"Tell me mi amore." I muttered into his dark locks waiting for him to reply. Hearing him cry was like a dagger to my heart. How I wished it would stop.

"I can't have you." He managed to say and I felt his body slump even further. Confusing and hurt tore through me until I realized exactly what he meant.

"Erik. You already have me. Nothing will change that." I pulled his face up to look me straight in the eyes. His mask couldn't hide the tears and my heart broke to see him in such a state. Slowly I started to remove his mask and his hand grabbed mine to restrain me.

"All I wish is to see the Erik whom I love." I whispered and I could see the surprise in his eyes while he released my hand. He must know I could never fear him. Once his mask was removed I could see his true face. The face that I loved despite what others thought. The face of my angel. I leaned down and gently kissed his scarred face.

"I love you." I breathed out holding him closer than I had before. I didn't want to let him go and never would. Now that I truly followed my heart there was no turning back. Erik was mine and I would keep it that way.

"How?" I could hear his voice cautiously ask pulling back and looking at me with concern.

"Because you are my heart and soul. The reason I am living. You complete me." I replied pressing my lips once again to his forehead while he gripped my hand tightly.

"Christine. I have done such horrible things. I'm nothing more than an empty shell of a monster." Erik pulled away from me slightly and turned his face away as if he was protecting me.

"I do not deserve beauty. I do not deserve your beauty." Erik whispered balling his fist into a tight clench and resting his mouth against it. My heart broke for him. His loneliness was so abundant that he knew not how perfect he really was.

"My love." I moved closer to him gently stroking his warm skin. He looked to me with a guilty expression.

"If anyone does not deserve beauty it is I. Please Erik. Allow me to show you how to truly love." I breathed out taking his hands in mine and pulling him to his feet. His loose shirt blew slightly with the movement.

"But Christine. I do not wish to hurt you. You need more than this." Erik looked from my face to a distant mirror and gripped his face in revulsion.

"You do not know then my love. The only harm you could ever do to me is leave me. Promise me you will stay by my side to teach me your music for all time. Promise." I ordered still speaking softly as if any sudden noise would cause this dream to shatter. His eyes left the mirror and turned to me again.  
>"Then let us go dearest one. A new life awaits us. One that we will make together." Erik's face turned into impassioned devotion as he led me up the steps to his lair. My words were all he needed to go on. A smile lit my face again when he turned to me completely forgetting the fact that I still held his mask.<p>

"Will you sing with me? As we once did?" Erik asked sitting me down beside him at his organ. My heart fluttered with love when he softly kissed my fingertips and stroked my arm.

"My life is in your hands my angel of music." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his slowly to revel in the euphoric feel. When we parted I knew this was my fate. To live with the man I loved for eternity and beyond.

"My heart will be complete when I hear you sing once more." Erik looked up to the hand written music in front of him and began to play. Once upon another time our story had only begun. And now we love, we live and we give what we can give.

**I hope you guys liked the second part! n_n I love Erik. **


End file.
